warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Crippling Ice: The Return
I need a cool little intro thing... hmm... how about "You just lost the Game?" Chpater 1- Hope Rising- Leopardspot Leopardspot gazed at the ground, contemplating the prophecy. How could Fireclaw fight Iceleaf? Had the battle already been fought, and Iceleaf won? What part did she play? If only I wasn't stuck in this tree! Leopardspot watched Iceleaf walk back out of the den, then turn around to start talking to Longclaw. "I swear I scent Thunderclan." Longclaw parted his jaws again. "It's just the scent from the cats back there. Don't worry, nobody will find this place." Iceleaf pursuaded Longclaw. "However, if you feel so strongly, you can go check around." Longclaw nodded and left. Leopardspot watched Iceleaf stare after him for a moment, then sit down to keep watch. What if there is a Thunderclan cat here, waiting to save us? What if Longclaw finds them and drags them back here? '' Leopardspot started to close her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and return to Starclan to learn more. She drifted away into darkness. Leopardspot felt a strange feeling. She wasn't standing or lying down. She was moving, or at least, that's how it felt. It was too dark to tell. It was then she realized she was falling, faster and faster, only going down. She hoped that when she landed it wouldn't hurt that much. The tunnel Leopardspot was falling through opened up to a light, leading to a couple of rocks out in the open next to a river and a waterfall. She hit the ground, but it didn't hurt. She stood up straight and looked up, wondering what she fell out of. There was nothing but sky. She saw two other cats sitting on the rocks, talking. Leopardspot moved in, hoping to hear what they were talking about. "You couldn't have made it more obvious, Dewnose. Honestly." "I know, Smallstar, but if Blackleaf-" Leopardspot flinched when she heard Blackleaf's name, "-won't do anything, we had to tell a cat who would." Smallstar flicked his tail in annoyance. "Even if that cat can't warn her clan?" "She can warn part of the clan." "Well, maybe you can explain more to her. She seems to have come back." Smallstar pointed at Leopardspot with his tail. Leopardspot stepped back in fear, but she fell into another tunnel, this time back into the real world. Chapter 2- Hiding- Nightsong Nightsong sat in the bush, watching Longclaw sniff at bushes. She hoped Thistletail would come back soon, and with a full patrol. ''Those cats are alive, but they aren't leaving. They must be injured or trapped. Nightsong listened for any sign that Thistletail was near. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and angled her ears. Pawsteps... Nightsong opened her eyes again, and saw that Longclaw was closer to the bush. She crouched, hoping he wouldn't see her. Thistletail should be back soon. What will he do if I got captured? Nightsong looked up, just in time to see Longclaw sniffing at her hiding place. She didn't dare to even breathe. He sniffed a bit, then stepped back in surprise. "Hey, Ice-" He didn't have time to get further. Nightsong burst out of the bush, claws unsheathed and teeth bared, ripping and biting. Longclaw was unprepared, and struggled clumsily. Fur went flying. Longclaw gained his bearings, just as Nightsong jumped back into the bush. She ran back farther, hoping to slow down Longclaw. He charged after her, running through bushes. "Iceleaf, we have a problem!" Nightsong knew that if Longclaw caught up to her, he would drag her back to Iceleaf and she would do something bad to her. Nightsong pushed her legs to run faster than she had ever before. Longclaw was still right behind her. She swerved and dodged, trying to throw Longclaw off. She ran straight into a bush, and as she ran in, Thistletail, Ravenpelt, Bramblefur, and Runningstorm burst out. Longclaw made a sharp turn and ran back toward Iceleaf, the other four in pursuit. Nightsong watched in shock for a moment, then charged after them. Longclaw ran and ran. Nightsong knew that he was running for his life. She looked up and realized this was not the way to the hideout. "Wait, it's this way! We have to go this way!" None of them seemed to hear her. Longclaw was leading them away from the tree! "He's tricking you! We have to turn around! Thistletail!' Nightsong sped up until she was next to him. "This isn't the way to the tree! Come on!" Thistletail glanced at her, then yowled ordres to the rest of the patrol. "Follow Nightsong! She knows where the missing cats are!" Chapter 3- Shockwave- Leopardspot "Alright, Thunderclan cats. Guess what? Some of your clanmates found our little camp and are heading this way." Iceleaf stood over the four cats and spoke. They found us! Leopardspot looked up. "Don't get so excited. Nobody's going home. I'm moving you all while I can." Leopardspot's heart dropped. "Well, lets get started." Iceleaf walked over toward Blackleaf. "If they don't get you back, they'll get the most damage dealt. You go first." She growled at Blackleaf. Blackleaf remained silent, a blank look on his face while Iceleaf dragged him out. Leopardspot looked over at Fireclaw. His face was full of mixed emotions. They whispered together while they waited for Iceleaf. "Where is she taking us now?" "I don't know. Do you think Blackleaf might have fought back?" "Probably not. He acts like he's given up hope." "Yeah, well, the whole thing with the prophecy seems to have set him back." Iceleaf came back in. "Who goes next?" Her gaze washed over the three cats, then rested on Leopardspot. "How about you?" Fireclaw raised his head and glared at her. "I won't let you take her!" Iceleaf gave an amused meow. "What can you do about it?" "What I can." Fireclaw stood up. Iceleaf stepped back in shock. "How-" "Blackleaf fixed my leg before he fixed Leopardspot's. He told me to act like it hadn't been set." Fireclaw's eyes glimmered. "But I didn't think it would heal this fast." Iceleaf had a shocked expression on her face. "A broken leg has never healed so fast..." She whispered. Then, regaining her composition, she lept toward Skypaw. "If you attack me," she growled at Fireclaw, "she dies." Category:Fan Fictions